vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalluto Zoldyck
Summary Kalluto Zoldyck (カルト=ゾルディック, Karuto Zorudikku) is the youngest child of Silva Zoldyck and Kikyo Zoldyck and the younger brother of Killua Zoldyck. He has become the newest and youngest member of the Phantom Troupe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kalluto Zoldyck Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Nen User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Manipulator), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Should be comparable to other members of the Zoldyck family. Easily dispatched a Chimera Ant officer), Weapon Mastery (Can cut thick steel rope with his paper fan), Afterimage Creation (Can use Rhythm Echo), Air Manipulation and Acupuncture with Dance of the Serpent's Bite (Can hurl paper confetti with enough force to sever a Chimera Ant Officer's arm), Enhanced Stealth Mastery (Hisoka praised his Zetsu, and both Nobunaga and Machi were shocked that he was able to detect Kalluto.) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is the self-proclaimed weakest member of the Phantom Troupe, making him inferior even to Kortopi.) Speed: At least Subsonic+, possibly higher (Should be comparable to other members of the Zoldyck Family; however he was the last to kill his Chimera Ant.) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 50 (Should have at least more physical strength than a Killua who couldn't use Nen) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily severed a Chimera Ant's arm.) Durability: Wall level via power-scaling Stamina: Immensely High (Should have stamina comparable to Killua, who can run 80 Kilometers without breaking a sweat.) Range: Standard melee range normally, Several dozens of meters via Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: Paper dolls, Paper fan Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Surveillance Paper Dolls:' By attaching a piece of confetti to a person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Kalluto can hear anything being said within the vicinity of that person, thus allowing him to gain valuable info without being detected. Not even Nen users skilled as the Phantom Troupe members noticed the technique was being used on them. *'Dance of the Serpent's Bite (蛇咬の舞 ''Meandering Dance):' The technique is initiated when Kalluto lifts his hand and drops a certain amount of paper confetti. By subsequently waving his fan through the air with elegant movements, he can raise them and throw them at his opponent from multiple angles. If one sticks into his or her body, he can move his fan again to gather the remaining confetti and hurl them at the opponent again, amassing them in the shape of a swirling stream reminiscent of a serpent. Snaking through the air, the stream pierces into the body part where the confetti had previously stuck. If there are more than one, Kalluto can then gather the confetti again to repeat the attack. Using this ability multiple times, Kalluto was able to tear apart the body of a Chimera Ant without difficulty. Gallery Kalluto_Zoldyck_2011_Design.jpg|Kalluto's anime design Paper_Dolls.png|Surveillance Paper Dolls Fcfgh.gif|left Paper_Manipulation.png|Kalluto preparing Dancing Serpent's Bite Kalluto_Meandering_Dance.gif|Dancing Serpent's Bite (Meandering Dance) Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Assassins Category:Paper Users Category:Kids Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Air Users Category:Zoldyck Family Members Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9